


Close Encounters of the Queer Kind

by bzarcher



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aliens, Check Ins, Cheesy Sci-Fi, Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Podfic Welcome, Safewords, Strap-Ons, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher
Summary: It all started with a perfectly innocent question, and a little internet shopping.Maybe her girlfriend took things a bit farther than she expected, but Tracer is happy to do her part for interplanetary relations.





	Close Encounters of the Queer Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheut/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](http://textsfromwatchpointgibraltar.tumblr.com/post/159960947518) from Texts From Watchpoint Gibraltar. Enjoy!

“I mean, would _you_ sleep with an alien?”

Lena looked over at Emily as the cheesy sci-fi movie they’d found on TV continued to play on. She wasn’t exactly sure how they’d ended up having this conversation, but she thought the wine Em had been drinking probably had something to do with it.

Not that the porter she’d been drinking wasn’t contributing, she admitted to herself as she gestured to the screen with her bottle. “Well, I sure wouldn’t sleep with _that_ one. I mean, aside from being a bloke-”

“Well,” Emily admitted, “there is that, yes.”

“And he’s been a _complete_ wazzock to her! Treats her like garbage half the movie, but as soon as they find out she could help ‘re-populate his world’ he’s crawlin’ all over? I’d have punched him in the face and tried to make time with the bird in the fetish gear.”

Emily giggled. “Well, you _are_ consistent. But - let’s say you had a _female_ identifying alien show up, and very respectfully asked if she could shag your brains out for the sake of the universe?”

Lena grinned a she took a pull from her beer. “I suppose I’d do my best to help with interplanetary relations.”

Emily looked over and blinked owlishly. “ _Interplanetary -_ oh my god, Lena, that was _terrible_.”

Lena winked. “I’m pretty proud of that one. But how about you?”

Emily’s grin turned a little wicked. “Well, I’m dating _you_.”

“Oi!”

* * *

Lena had nearly forgotten their half drunk conversation about interplanetary sex when she’d come home to their apartment a few weeks later. After missions against Talon, Vishkar, and even a group of Omnics that claimed to be a revived Null Sector, most of the recalled Overwatch had been burning their candles at both ends. Even Lena’s almost endless reserve of energy had been flagging by the time she’d finished their last debrief at Gibraltar and said her goodbyes to Winston and the rest.

“Hi, luv! I’m home!”

“Kitchen!”

Lena waited for Emily to finish pulling a pan of lasagna out of the oven and place it on the countertop before coming over to snuggle against her back. “Hey, pet…”

“Hey yourself, beautiful.” Emily made sure the oven was off, then gently loosened Lena’s grip enough to turn around. “Oh, love...you look half dead.”

Lena sighed and relaxed into Emily’s arms. “I feel it, too. Everyone came home safe and sound, but we had our work cut out for us.”

Emily leaned down to gently kiss her girlfriend’s forehead. “Poor thing. The lasagna needs a little time to cool. Why don’t you get undressed and I’ll draw a bath? I got a few more of those bath bombs you liked.”

“Mmm. That sounds amazing.” Lena let Emily lead her back to their bedroom, her feet on autopilot as she began to loosen the straps of the accelerator and unzip her Shearing jacket. “Fair warning - I might end up falling asleep in there.”

Emily’s chuckle drifted out of the bathroom along with the sounds of splashing water. “That’s all right - I want you well rested.”

Lena paused with her tights around her knees. “Oh? You got something in mind, then?”

Emily came out of the bathroom with a distinct saunter in her steps, and Lena bit down on her lower lip. That walk meant trouble of the best kind.

“I do, actually. Not tonight, but...do you remember when we were watching that horrid sci-fi movie before you left?”

Lena shrugged as she finished undressing. “Vaguely? There was that stupid spaceship that looked like it was made out of biscuit tins and…” Lena blinked. “ _Wait._ ” She turned to where Emily was leaning a little too casually against their dresser. “The alien thing?”

Emily’s smile promised all _sorts_ of trouble. “Let’s just say you wouldn’t believe what you can find on the internet.”

Lena couldn’t help the massive grin that spread across her face. “I love you.”

Emily walked over to collect a kiss. “Love you too, Lena. Go relax - when dinner is ready I’ll come get you out of the tub.”

Lena nodded. “Relax tonight, fun tomorrow…?”

Emily winked. “If you behave yourself.”

* * *

When Emily had asked Lena to ‘go out to the shops’ for a few hours, she found it hard to contain her excitement. Trying to figure out just what Emily had in mind and failing, she window shopped through the Row and up and down Oxford Street, trying to let her mind wander as she walked.

Tried very hard not to think about the fact that her girlfriend was likely preparing a very special evening.

Did everything she could not to consider just what sort of things Emily might have picked up online.

Certainly didn’t want to spend time dwelling on the gorgeous redhead preparing for what would hopefully be a very fun, goofy, extremely sexy night of ridiculous passion.

Lena had to admit she wasn’t really doing herself any favors when her phone buzzed, and she pulled the device out of her pocket so quickly that she almost sent it flying.

_You can come home as soon as you’re ready. Instructions on the kitchen table. - E._

Lena barely obeyed traffic laws on the way back to their building, and took the stairs two at a time up the flat, barely resisting her urge to start teleporting herself up instead.

Practically vibrating as she put the keys into the lock, she forced herself to take a long deep breath, then let it go before walking into the kitchen, a perfectly ordinary bright green post-it note sitting on the middle of the table.

_Lena -_

_Come to the bedroom and get ready for bed. When you’re ready, pull up the covers, close your eyes and pretend to be asleep. Usual safewords._

_ <3 <3 <3 _

More than a bit turned on by the sheer anticipation, Lena loosened the accelerator’s straps and buckles as she walked back to the bedroom. Placing the accelerator on its charging station she kicked off her shoes, toed off her socks, then undressed down to her sports bra and briefs, tossing them in the hamper while she considered if she should get completely naked or not.

She took a trip to the bathroom and brushed her teeth while she turned it over, then decided to take off the underwear and change into a sleep shirt before turning out the lights and getting settled in bed.

Closing her eyes, Lena was starting to relax and feel just a little sleepy when a soft hissing sound grabbed her attention. Was that coming...from the closet? Opening her eyes, she slid back and sat up, her eyes adjusting to the darkened room.

Fog seeped through the louvers and gaps in the doors, the clouds glowing blue as they caught the light from the accelerator.

_That’s a nice touch. I wonder if Emily was hoping that would happen?_

After the fog machine had formed a thick carpet over the floor of the bedroom, the closet doors were flung open and Lena jumped a bit despite herself, reaching out to turn on the bedside lamp. “Who...who are you?! What’s going on?”

Emily strode out from the closet, and Lena wasn’t roleplaying when her jaw dropped to the floor.

The redhead hadn’t been kidding about going all out for this. She had silver boots on, and a short silver skirt with panels that flared over her hips, but were scalloped to expose her thighs and the glittering gold pair of panties she was wearing beneath. A matching bra that was perhaps a size too small strained to contain her breasts, and a silver belt hanging off her waist held one of their favorite vibrating wands in a holster.

Emily had done something to her hair to tease and flare it out into a flaming mane, and she had smoky eyeshadow paired with slashes of bright blue and green makeup along her cheekbones and forehead to complete the alien ‘look’.

Emily strolled forward with a catlike grace, her eyes flashing imperiously as she raised a hand to point at Lena’s chest. “You are the human known as Tracer?”

Lena swallowed hard. It was utterly ridiculous...and insanely sexy. The little edge of Emily’s domme voice completed the effect perfectly, and it was easy to give herself over to the scene. “Oh...oh my god. I...I am, yes!”

Emily’s eyes smoldered as she leapt up on the bed, moving forward on her knees as she drew the vibrator and pointed it at Lena like a ray gun. “I am Ylime, Empress of the Sapphicarian Empire! I have come to your planet seeking a consort to bear my Gaylien children and rule the galaxy at my side."

Lena’s hand came up to her chest, wrapping a handful of her shirt in her fist. “I always knew I was meant for something amazing.”

“Indeed,” ‘Ylime’ smirked down at her, “word of your exploits as a warrior and a lesbian have traveled through the stars. Now you shall come for me and meet your destiny.”

Lena blinked. “Don’t you mean come _with_ me?”

Emily flicked on the vibrator with her thumb. “I know _exactly_ what I meant, human.”

“ _Oooo._ ” Lena licked her lips, her skin suddenly feeling warm and tingly beneath the shirt. “What must I do, Empress?”

“Your primitive fabric covering must go,” Emily ordered as she lightly ran the broad head of the wand against her fingertips, “and then I shall...probe you...to ensure our compatibility.”

“Oh,” Lena breathed as she tugged the shirt over her head, then flung it in the general direction of the hamper, “I think I like the sound of that.”

“This will be intense,” Emily promised as she leaned down to kiss Lena, teasing her lips with a little swipe of her tongue, “are you prepared?”

Lena shivered as teeth grazed the side of her neck, Emily’s free hand caressing down her side.  “ _Desperately_.”

“Ahh...yes,” Emily breathed as she parted Lena’s legs with her knee, exposing her arousal, “I can see that now. Does this excite you, human…? To be completely at my mercy?” She lowered the vibrator’s broad head to Lena’s vulva, and the gasping moan she let out was an answer in and of itself.

“Aaaaaa….yes! Please! Please...more!” Lena’s hips bucked as the vibrator began to move in slow circles against her. “Just like that, Empress! Just... _yes!_ ”

Emily shifted so she could comfortably slip a finger slowly around the slick edges of Lena’s lips, making her tense in anticipation of more contact. Lena looked down her body to watch as Emily lifted the vibrator away.

“Most impressive, my little human.” Emily dipped a finger between Lena’s lips, dragging it upwards with agonizing slowness. “The results from the probe are _very_ encouraging. We seem to be quite compatible.”

“Mmm...pleased to...meet your... _ahhh_ ...expectations!” Lena’s hand came up to tease her breast, slowly kneading as Emily continued her teasing. “But this is _cruel_ , Empress…”

Emily raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”

Lena sighed. “Very. I mean, how can I tell if you’ll be compatible with _me_ unless I’m allowed to probe you as well?” She did her best to look as innocent as she could while playing with herself. “After all, you _do_ want your consort to take care of you.”

Emily made a show of considering this. “Humans cannot control our vibe-probes. You do not have the necessary technology.”

Lena grinned. “Oh, Empress, we humans have a _much_ better way.”

“Then I _must_ see it. Show me how you would probe me!” Emily set the vibrator aside, then raised her fingers to her lips, making a show of licking them clean. “If it is half as delicious as _you_ , I have no doubt you will find me _very_ compatible.”

Lena couldn’t help the giggle that got out of her. She might have been breaking character a little, but it was just _so cute_. Goofy and cute and sexy and just perfect, honestly. Sitting up, she raised her hand to beckon Emily up to her. “Please, come here to me, Empress!”

Lena held up her hands as Emily drew closer. “I will need to touch you. Is that OK?”

That got a haughty laugh. “You would be a very poor consort if you did not.”

Lena chuckled softly as she drew closer. “Suppose you’ve got me there.” Pressing against Emily, their lips came together as Lena slipped her fingers along the back of Emily’s neck, the kiss growing deeper with a soft, urging groan.

When the kiss broke, Emily’s face was flushed and her eyes bright as Lena slid her hands upward to caress her through the golden bra. “Can I remove this…?”

Emily sighed happily. “This is a great honor, Tracer.”

She grinned crookedly as her hand snaked around to unhook the back of the bra, then began to kiss Emily’s shoulders and neck as she pulled the bra off of her. “I think you can call me Lena, then.”

Emily groaned as Lena’s thumbs brushed over her nipples. “Lena, then. Is this your probing? It is...enjoyable…”

“Oh,” Lena teased as she began to lay kisses along Emily’s belly, “I have a few other things to check out.” Once Emily had lain down, she hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shimmering underwear and began to tug it down. “So, Empress...are _you_ prepared for my probing?”

Emily’s eyes made it clear she was having just as hard a time keeping a straight face as Lena was, which made the whole thing even better. “A Sapphicarian warrior... _mmmf..._ is prepared... _ah!..._ for _any_ challenge, human!”

Lena grinned as she lowered her head to Emily’s crotch. “I was hoping you’d say that…” Making quick little swipes at Emily’s already damp lips with her tongue, she breathed in the rich scent of her as hands tangled in her hair.

“Ohh, yes...Lena...there...please...please... _aaaaaaa_ ...probe me right _there!_ ”

Gently sucking against Emily’s clit, Lena looked up into Emily’s eyes as she slid her first finger inside. “Oh god, you’re so wet, luv…” Her second finger followed and Emily’s eyes widened for a moment before going half lidded, her hips rising to meet Lena’s quick thrusts as she slid in and out.

Emily’s breath hitched, her voice breathy as she began to succumb to Lena’s ‘probing.’ “Lena...ah...Lena...yes... _yes!_ Oh, god...I’m _close_ …”

“Right along with you,” Lena groaned as she watched her ‘alien’ lover teetering on the brink, “do you think you could take another one of my ‘probes’?”

The hand in her hair tightened until Emily was almost painfully tugging at her scalp. “ _Please…!”_

Lena tucked her thumb and pinky in against her palm, then angled her hand until she was slipping three fingers inside with each stroke, Emily’s voice rising into a wordless scream as her body tensed and then shuddered with release, contracting and writhing around Lena’s fingers.

Lena was aching to reach down and touch herself, the need burning at her, but she wanted to see what else was in store. Satisfying herself could wait just a little longer. Carefully drawing her fingers back out as Emily gasped from the stimulation, she gave Emily one last teasing lick, eyes gleaming as she groaned and bucked beneath her lips.

“So,” Emily breathed as Lena brought herself up to kiss her again, “was your probing successful, human? Are we...truly compatible?”

“ _Very_ ,” Lena confirmed as Emily’s hands slid down her body. “So...mmm...very….compatible…”

Emily’s lust-blown eyes glittered. “Then you would allow me to fill you with my Gaylien eggs?”

 _That_ wasn’t quite what she’d expected to hear, but when Emily’s thumb began to slowly press and rock against her clit, Lena decided she could get on board. “ _Ahhh..._ yes...yes...please... _please!_ ”

Emily gave her a surprisingly gentle and tender kiss before sliding back off of the bed. “I must prepare myself. You may keep yourself ready, my human Lena, but do _not_ cum yet. Can you promise me?”

Lena shivered as she bit the edge of her bottom lip. “It will be difficult, Empress, but I promise.”

“I only need a few moments,” Emily promised, then made her way to the bathroom.

Lena closed her eyes and let herself fall back into the pillow, groaning softly as her fingers stroked down over her belly, listening to the little tinkling sound of metal buckles coming from the bathroom.

_Ooo. New harness? New toy? This could be fun…_

She opened her eyes as Emily stepped out of the bathroom. She was wearing a black and silver harness, just to keep with the theme of the outfit, but the toy that dangled between her legs was not like anything Lena had expected. Long and tapered, she could see odd bulges beneath the surface of the silicone, and the tip had a wide slit in the ‘head’...

Eyes widening, she sat up and raised her hands in a “Time Out” gesture. “Throttle back!”

Emily closed the bathroom door and then turned back to her, the ‘Empress Ylime’ persona dropped like a hat at the warning safeword. “You ok, sweet?”

Lena tilted her head a bit. “What _exactly_ does that thing do?”

Emily grinned. “Well, aside from being a fairly nice toy? I _did_ promise to lay my eggs.”

Lena considered that. “What kind of eggs, exactly?”

“Food safe gelatin and they’re coated in some lube. Nothing nasty or hard - basically just to go inside and then you can push them right back out when we’re done without any problems. Is that ok?”

Lena looked at the toy, did some mental guesses at how big and wide the eggs were likely to be, and then nodded. “I think I’m willing to try, but I might stop us if it gets too uncomfortable. Where did you even _find_ that thing?”

Emily winked. “Told you, internet. I can show you later.”

Lena laughed. “Right, ok...throttle back up!” She wasn’t quite as on the brink of collapse as she’d been before needing to stop and talk, but Emily didn’t seem to mind, strolling back to the bed and lightly stroking the toy’s shaft before angling her hips to help present it to her.

“Now, my human, I shall implant you with my eggs...but you will be required to orgasm to help fertilize our beautiful Gaylien children. Are you prepared?”

Lena reached out to stroke the toy, fingers running over the smooth and textured surfaces. “Oh, Ylime, I have never been more prepared for anything in my _entire life_ …”

“Excellent.” Emily reached into the drawer of their nightstand next to the bed and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there. “This will aid our mating, my consort. Present yourself to me so I can ensure you are ready.”

Lena shifted around until her legs were spread and dangling off the bed, raising her hips slightly so Emily would have easier access. The lube had a little chill as Emily applied it to her, but the sensation was quickly replaced with a warm tingling glow that felt like it was spreading through her entire core.

“Ohhh, _Empress..._ that feels _so good_ …” Lena fisted the sheets as Emily ‘tested’ her readiness with a slow insertion and withdrawal of her fingers, and a moment later she could feel the toy teasing at her entrance. “I’m ready... _ah!_...please...please let me have you!”

“As you command, my human consort.” Emily grinned as she carefully slipped the toy’s head into her, then slowly rolled her hips as she drew closer, making sure Lena could take the toy comfortably. “How does it feel to be filled with me?”

Lena’s reply was a long, low moan as the toy slipped into her. “Full...oh god, you’re filling me up _so well_ ... _aaaah….fuck!”_

Emily groaned as well as she began to rock and thrust against her. “ _Excellent...ahhhh..._ yes...yes... _so good_ …”

Lena gasped as she began to push back, finding a good rhythm for them and getting into it. “God... _yes..._ mmmm….yes…” A thought occurred to her as she pressed back, letting her head fall back against the bed. “Empress...your probe...can you use your vibe...on me now…?”

Emily laughed softly. “What a fantastic idea…” She reached for the toy, picking it up off the side of the bed and tapping the switch until it had come back on, the buzzing rising in pitch as she increased the intensity. “Are you ready?”

“So...ohhh...yes...so ready…”

The vibrations hit her like a bomb, magnifying the sensations of being filled by the toy as she ground herself against Emily’s hips, building the pressure up inside of her.

“Emily...Emily...I’m going...I’m _so close_ ...please... _please…”_

“I’m going to ... _aaaa..._ put my eggs in you...are you ready to cum for me? Are you ready to take them?”

Lena’s eyes were screwing shut as her hands tugged at the sheets and her back arched. “ _Yes! Yes! Put your egg in me!_ ”

“Oh, _god_ , yes…” Emily sounded on the verge of another climax herself as she pushed hard into her, the vibrator coming to rest between them. Lena opened her eyes in surprise a she felt a slight throbbing sensation inside of her, and saw Emily had drawn the toy back enough to wrap her hand around the base, squeezing and pushing forward.

There was a swelling sensation from the toy, and Lena could feel the first egg getting pushed inside of her, the strange sensation adding to the feeling of being filled up as it settled into her, then almost shrieked as Emily upped the speed on the vibrator again with her other hand, sending a fresh wave of sensations crashing through her.

She tried to cry out Emily’s name as she came apart, but wasn't sure if she managed more than a joyous scream. Some part of her could feel a second egg pushing out of the toy as she clenched and spasmed around it, but the rest of her was long gone, her eyes closing and her head thrown back as she came again with a gasp and a wordless moan, Emily’s voice joining hers as she angled the vibrator against her own body to help herself along.

As they recovered, Emily shut off the vibe and carefully slipped the toy out of her, making Lena shiver as the ridges brushed against her on the way out. She still felt the eggs resting inside of her, but it wasn’t painful. Weird, sure, but also kind of fun. 

The bed jostled as Emily joined her again, and Lena scooted over as best as she could to make room as she opened her eyes. “That...that was _amazing._ ”

“Truly spectacular. Now you are my Gaylien mate, human, and my mission to this planet is complete.” Emily giggled, breaking character at last. “Though I have absolutely no idea how you kept a straight face through all that.”

Lena winked back at her. “Helps that you were so committed to the role. Method acting, right?”

Emily snorted as she came in to kiss her. “Something tells me that isn’t _quite_ what they had in mind for that technique.”

“So you were planning this since I left?”

Emily nodded. “I got the idea, and you know, it’s like one of those bad sci-fis and a porno and one of those old Mass Effect games all wrapped into one. Too goofy and fun of a fantasy to resist.”

Lena grinned. “So does that mean next time _I_ get to be the alien?”

“If you like.”

“Ooo. I could be a space pirate. I would be an _amazing_ space pirate queen.”

“I am sure you would,” Emily agreed, “so would you want to be the dread Space Pirate Anel? Or maybe you could be Recart, scourge of the stars, come to carry me off as your human booty.”

“I like that scourge of the stars bit,” Lena admitted, “but not so sure about the name yet.”

Emily sighed happily as she snuggled against her. “Well, you can think it over. After all, my Gaylien eggs will need a while to hatch.”

When they’d both finished laughing, Lena turned her head to capture Emily’s lips in a smiling kiss. “That...you are _such_ a dork.”

Emily grinned. “Guilty as charged, my love.”

Lena reached over to brush her fingers along one of the lines of green makeup on Emily’s cheek. “You know what? We should get married.”

Emily went stiff with shock. “...seriously?”

Lena nodded. “I...yeah. Seriously. I love you, Em, and you’re silly and you’re goofy and you’re _amazing_ in bed, in case you hadn’t noticed tonight, and you just...make me laugh. You make me happy. Let’s get married.”

Emily went quiet for a long moment, and Lena’s heart clenched. She hadn’t really planned anything like this, hadn’t even realized she _wanted_ it until that moment, and now...had she made a terrible mistake?

Emily finally moved, pulling herself up and over until she was straddling her waist, then leaned down to kiss Lena's forehead, her voice a hushed murmur. “We are going to get up tomorrow, and we’re going to get on the Eurostar. We are going to go to Paris, and take the elevator all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower. When we get there...you are going to ask me that question again - and I will say yes.”

Lena’s heart started beating again. “Yes?”

“Yes.” Emily’s eyes were filled with tears and laughter. “But we are doing this properly, because there is no way on this Earth - _or any other planet_ \- that I am going to be able to tell people ‘Oh, she proposed to me in bed after I finished fucking her full of my Gaylien eggs’ and not die of embarrassment.”

Lena lost it laughing, snorting and giggling beneath her, and there was a sudden _plop_ as the eggs fell out of her and onto the bed that set them both laughing so hard that Emily nearly cracked her skull on the headboard.

“Oh. God. Oh My God. I love you, Emily. I love you so much and...oh my _God_.”

Emily kissed her again as they struggled to stop giggling. “I love you too, Lena, you complete goof.”

“So...Paris?”

“Yes.”

“Right.” Lena felt her face stretch as she grinned like a fool. “But I am _totally_ going to be your space pirate later.”

Emily snorted as she took off the harness and the skirt, leaving them on the floor to clean later, then put the eggs into a little plastic bag so they could be tossed in the trash. “I’ll look forward to being plundered.”

Lena shook her head as she turned out the lights again. “Good night, you loon.”

Emily smiled as they snuggled in beneath the blankets. “Sweet dreams, beautiful.”

As she drifted off, Lena couldn’t wait to see Emily’s face when she proposed to her again. She would have to find somewhere to get a ring in a hurry before Emily woke up tomorrow - and if she was really lucky, maybe she could find a ring box that looked like an egg.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Close Encounters of the Queer Kind[Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475180) by [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch)




End file.
